


Beware The Fair Haired Child

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Deathshipping, Deathshipping Week 2020, Excessive Violence, Gore, Horror, If I forgot to tag anything please let me know, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Romance, Temporary Character Death, dying becoming a ghost and then becoming a monster all in an afternoon, not really a surprise if I tell you in the tags tho, scary hide and seek, surprise Yami Bakura cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: General Premise is based on the Masters of Horror movie segment, The Fair Haired Child. It was fun to try and lean a little more into a creepy fic, but the deathshipping dynamic is the Sita Typical fluffy smut *finger guns*
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	Beware The Fair Haired Child

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ryou-Bee for beta'ing since my regular betas can't stand horror genre.

Ryou opened his eyes only to wince at the light above him. His entire body throbbed and a low groan escaped his lips.

“Wh-where…?”

Years ago, it would have been common for Ryou to wake up in a strange bed with foggy memories and various injuries, but it’d been so long since he wore the Ring. The abruptness which he found himself in such a situation jarred him.

“The van…” Ryou groaned.

The last thing he remembered was walking through the forest. He’d been gathering herbs for rituals. As he crossed a small dirt road, a van had peeled down the road and hit him head on. Ryou only had enough time to gasp as he realised that whoever was behind the wheel _most certainly saw him_ but sped up instead of hitting the breaks. Terror flooded Ryou’s thoughts. He forced himself upright and searched the room.

He expected a cell, or basement, or even closet, but he saw a basic room with striped wallpaper, oil paintings, and fake plants on the end tables. His arm was connected to an IV, and a heart monitor beeped beside him. It looked like a hospital, but...something wasn’t right. Ryou had spent enough time in them by now—thanks to the Ring Spirit. There was a slight dust smell in the air which reminded him more of an old home, not a hospital. And, while there was plenty of medical equipment in the room, there wasn’t _enough_. Furthermore, _it was too quiet_ , even in the quietest hospitals there’d be occasional speaker announcements or footsteps.

The door opened. Ryou searched for a weapon, but there was nothing he could use. A man in a white coat and a stethoscope walked into the room holding a clipboard. He shut the door...and locked it.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The man nodded, pleased. “You’re lucky. The police found you on the side of the road and brought you here. Can you remember what happened?”

“Car accident.” The words tasted bitter against Ryou’s tongue.

Not a car accident like the one that robbed him of his family. Not an _accident_.

“That’s horrible.” The man sat down, clipboard in hand. “Now, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you some medical questions, Ryou.”

"How do you know my name?" Ryou asked simply to hear the excuse his attacker would give.

"Nurse found your ID in your wallet."

"Ah."

Yes. A nurse. The one who should have been asking Ryou any standard questions instead of the doctor.

"If you need to rest—"

"I'd like to hear the questions, please."

"Yes." The fake doctor cleared his throat. "Do you have any chronic conditions or illnesses?"

"No."

"Do any run in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Any allergies to medication?"

"No."

"Do you do drugs?"

"Do Duel Monsters count?" Ryou asked, he could almost hear the Spirit's sardonic tone creeping into his voice.

"We can do a hair test, but it's easier if you answer the question honestly."

"My worse habit is a sweet tooth." Ryou sighed.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" Ryou started. He was expecting the questions to get personal information out of him, but maybe not _so personal_.

"It's a standard question."

"Is it? Define virgin, please."

"Have you had sexual intercourse?"

"Define sexual intercourse? Are we referring to penetration only? Oral? Fingering? Would you like to know when I first kissed someone?"

"Have you engaged in any practices in which you may have contracted an STI?"

"No. I have not." Ryou leaned back in his bed.

The doctor was so visibly flustered with Ryou's boldness, that Ryou almost doubted his fake-doctor suspicions. However, the Spirit had been a smoother manipulator, and Ryou learned to see through _his_ bullshit, and he was sure _this_ "doctor" had ulterior motives for questioning Ryou.

"This last question is odd, but it's on the form. Have you been baptized?"

"Oh dear. I was afraid you were doing to murder me, but this seems much worse."

"This hospital is very safe—"

"This is clearly a room in an old house made to look like a hospital. You want an unbaptized virgin which means you're going to offer me as a sacrifice to… something. Please reconsider. I have an uncanny connection to the Shadows, and using me will most surely have unsavory results for all of us."

Including but not limited to the possible resurrection of Zorc Necrophades, but Ryou didn’t speak his thoughts out loud. For all he knew, the person beside him could be a novice with any old spellbook incapable of summoning real Shadow Magic. It wouldn’t surprise Ryou if he had a copy of H. P. Lovecraft’s _The Necronomicon_ and too many hours spent on the internet chatting with people who had no clue what they were talking about. Better for Ryou— and the rest of humanity— not to mention actual dark gods until he knew what he was dealing with.

“Fine.” The doctor dropped the clipboard on the floor with a smirk. “You’re a very clever young man and it’s a shame that I’ll have to kill you.”

“Do you? Have to, I mean. I rather think it’s a conscious choice on your part.”

Ryou flexed his hands, trying to gage how bad off he was after the van hit him. He didn’t think anything was broken, but his entire body was corpse-stiff and he was in no condition to put up a fight. The doctor shrugged off his coat and dropped the stethoscope beside the clipboard before opening a door on the other side of the room. The darkness within wasn’t regular closet darkness. It seemed his captor, indeed, knew how to summon real Shadow Magic. Ryou glanced at the other exit— the door in which the doctor had entered. He could make it, but Ryou remembered it was locked.

“You really are more observant than the other eleven.” He grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him out of bed.

Ryou planted his feet, but his legs collapsed beneath him. He struggled, nails clawing into his captor’s wrists and drawing blood, but before Ryou had a chance to plan better tactics than flailing, he was slung through the doorway. Ryou dropped several feet into the darkness and landed on a pile of mattresses. A puff of dust clouded Ryou’s vision; he coughed.

“Here! The old one’s enjoy when their victims can see them—the fear makes the flesh taste sweeter.” The man dropped a flashlight beside Ryou before shutting and locking the door above.

“Joke’s on you—scary things don’t scare me.” Ryou whispered into the darkness above him.

He sat, groaning as his stiff body protested. Ryou rubbed his shoulders and fumbled in the dark for the flashlight. A bright beam cut through the gloom, but Ryou didn’t like what he saw. The mattress below him was soaked through with rust-colored stains and there was more splattered on the walls and smeared against the floor. They looked rather appropriate in the dusty basement full of cobwebs and broken pieces of furniture arranged as a sort of maze.

“Demonic jungle gym. Summoning a demon is a great responsibility. Enrichment is important. Build them a maze of broken furniture in the basement so their victims can run and hide and feel as if they have a sporting chance before they’re torn to shreds. It makes the flesh taste sweeter.”

Ryou was speaking to himself. His dry sarcasm was his only defense against his unavoidable death. He did not expect to hear a gruff, low chuckle from one of the shadowy piles of junk. Ryou swung his flashlight in the direction of the sound. A tent sat in the center of the maze. Inside, Ryou saw a pair of eyes flash neon green, but only for an instant before their color drained and faded to a familiar lilac.

“Oh...fuck…”

At least it wasn’t Zorc, but Ryou recognized the creature crouched on his haunches and studying Ryou. He looked like Malik, only twisted and sharpened to the finest edge on a knife. If only Ryou’s death would come as peacefully as a sharp blade racing across his throat. Ryou was sure it’d hurt less than what was going to actually happen to him.

“Is this a coincidence?” Malik’s doppelganger asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. You roll a set of dice enough times and you’re bound to get every possible combination eventually, so it could be bad luck that the two of us ended up here together, but it seems a little _too_ convenient, doesn’t it?” Ryou tested his legs again, dropping down onto the mattress when they buckled.

“Are you hurt?” The creature asked, stretching a little further to get a better view of Ryou.

“That jackass hit me with a van.” Ryou winced as he pushed himself to his feet again.

This time he managed to stand, but when he took a step forward, he crashed to the floor. The flashlight rolled all the way to the tent’s entrance. A warm-toned, brown hand reached out and snatched the flashlight. Ryou groaned and shoved himself to a kneeling position.

“I’m afraid this won’t be a fun chase.”

“We have three days.” The creature crawled from the tent.

His hair was spikier and more wild than before. He’d grown taller, and broader; as he crawled closer his muscles rippled in a way Ryou found delightful despite the jolts of terror stabbing his guts.

“You dropped this.” He handed the flashlight to Ryou.

“Thank you.” Ryou accepted the offered light. “Um, I’m sorry, I don’t want to be rude, but should I call you Malik, or—”

“Kek,” he said.

“Kek?”

“I’ve been down here for twelve years. Plenty of times to...think, and give myself a name.”

“You’ve been a prisoner here for twelve years?” Ryou gasped.

“It’s no worse than the tombs. Homey, even. Unlike Malik, the darkness never bothered me, and with the old ones inside me, I can see just fine without a flashlight.”

“You still deserve better than this.” The skin along Ryou’s knuckles stretched and his hold on the flashlight tightened.

“Why do you care?” He gripped Ryou’s shoulders, Ryou moaned at the pain. “Don’t you get it? I’m going to tear you to pieces!”

“I’m aware. Please, let go. You’re hurting me.”

Kek jerked his hands away as if Ryou burned.

“Th-thank you.” Ryou coughed, throat dry and irritated from the dust.

“Here.” Kek crawled back into his tent and brought out a bottle of water.

“Oh, thank you.” Ryou repeated, sipping from the bottle.

“When I was summoned from the Shadows I was ecstatic. Hikaro said I was going to be his sword and I’d be able to slay everyone who opposed him. I don’t even know what he’s planning to do, I was just happy to be in my own body and able to kill again. The first victim was a treat and I chased her around for three days just to savor her torture, but on the third night the old ones took over and ended my fun. I was irritated that they didn’t let me help, but figured once the ritual was over, these powers would be mine and so would my body and I’d have all the time I wanted to kill my own victims.”

“That man upstairs, is he Hikaro?” Ryou asked.

“Yes. He somehow acquired several scrolls with spells copied from the Millennium Tomb.”

“Oh no.” Ryou pressed his hands over his mouth, making the flashlight beam jerk around the room.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think he has _that spell_. There won’t be any more Millennium Items.” Kek said.

“Thank goodness.” Ryou dropped his hands into his lap. “H-how many people...does this spell require?”

“Twelve.”

“So I’m the last?”

“Yes.” Kek looked away.

“Wait.” Ryou’s brow wrinkled. “Why did he ask if I was baptized?”

“What?”

“Hikaro, he asked if I was a virgin and baptized. I wasn’t even sure he was using real magic because of the horror movie requirements.”

“Maybe the scrolls weren’t perfect translations?” Kek shrugged.

“Fucking armature.” Ryou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Right?”

“Why would you even agree to follow someone so stupid?”

“Hehe, think I will for long? I hate that bastard… I hate him.”

“Did he hurt you?” Ryou placed a comforting hand on Kek’s shoulder.

Kek’s glance flicked to Ryou’s hand, then to his eyes. His expression twisted as he thought. It took a moment before he spoke.

“I told you, at first I was thrilled about returning, and torturing people. But… then I had a year to think, and… and be myself? And by the time the second victim came… I chased them, but it wasn’t as fun. I’m not sure what went wrong. I’ve spent countless nights trying to figure out what _happened_ to me. How did I change so much? I’m not sure, I just… did. And I didn’t want to torture them— I wanted to talk to them— but I knew the old ones would possess me on the third night anyway, so I cut their throat to be done with it.”

“Well…that’s…something…” Ryou fumbled for words.

“The old ones were mad. The fear flavors the food. I understood. At least, I used to understand what that was like, but…” He shook his head. “Now, they stop me, if I try to kill the sacrifices quickly. They’ll take over and chase the person themselves. I try to _stay in control_.” Kek clenched his fists together. “But I _can’t_. There’s too many of them and they’re all part of the Shadows and so _so_ strong. Every year a new sacrifice arrives, and I don’t _want_ to hurt them, but I do— by the third night I always _do_.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Ryou flung his arms around him. Kek trembled in Ryou’s embrace. He tensed but clung to Ryou’s shirt as if afraid Ryou would let go, as if Ryou’s touch burned and hurt but he craved it so fiercely that he couldn’t bear to let go.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want—” he mumbled over and over between his sobs.

“I know.” Ryou combed his fingers through Kek’s hair.

“I can’t do this anymore. I hate it. I hate it.” Kek buried himself so deep into Ryou’s hold that he managed to knock Ryou onto his back.

“Oof.” Ryou wince.

“I’m sorry.” Kek patted Ryou’s sides in a clumsy effort to check for injuries.

“It’s okay.” Ryou cupped Kek’s cheek. “I’m really tough.”

“You have to be, to wield an Item.” He stared at Ryou, a fragile and awkward smile upturned the corner of Kek’s mouth. It made Ryou smile in return.

“That’s right. We’re smart, strong, and have three days. We’ll think of something. I’ll get us out of here— both of us.”

“How? I’ve examined every centimeter of this basement. There’s false pipes and crawl spaces that seem like escape routes, but they all lead to dead ends.”

“Maybe we can get to the door? Use the furniture to build our way up?”

“Tried it. Door’s locked and nothing’s stable enough to use to break it down, and when I tried I fell and broke my leg. The old ones healed me because I’m their host, but it hurt like fuck even after they mended the bone.”

“Wow, it must be nice to be the host of evil spirits who _actually heal your injuries_.” Ryou snorted.

“Heh, yeah. They scare the fuck out of me, honestly? But I’d rather stick with them than that loud mouthed asshole you were tethered to.”

“I didn’t mind the puns, but the stabbing grew real old real quick.” Ryou held up his left palm.

Kek pulled away from Ryou’s embrace and wiped the last tears from his eyes. He held Ryou’s palm and examined it, tracing the jagged edges.

“Nasty wound. Not from a knife.”

“Slammed my hand through a game spire.”

“Original.” Kek snorted.

“Yes. He does get points for that, I suppose. Doesn’t matter, I still won the game at the end.”

Kek gave Ryou a slight grin. Ryou bumped their noses together.

“Hey.”

“What?” Kek’s cheeks brightened a touch, noticeable even with only the flashlight cutting through the grim atmosphere.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to get through this together. Is that where you live? In the tent?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks neat. Will you show it to me?”

“Of course.” Kek crawled to the tent and held the flap open for Ryou.

Ryou slipped into the tent. The flashlight made the orange sides light up in a way that reminded Ryou of jack-o'-lanterns. Inside was a mini fridge, a sleeping bag, and an ancient CRT television with an old VCR connected to it.

"Do you have some movies?" Ryou asked.

"Uh…" Kek scratched the back of his head. "They're all horror movies, so—"

"Those are my favorite!" Ryou opened the little cupboard in which the TV sat and dug through Kek's collection. "Friday the 13th. Classic. Want to watch it?"

"R-Ryou…I explained to you…"

"You think I'm going to change what I love just because you _might_ murder me in three nights? I don't think so. Rest in peace to your other victims, but I'm different."

“Heh…heh…heh heh heh—hee-hee-hee!” Kek tossed back his head and filled the tent with deranged giggles that made his belly shake.

Ryou flushed at the beautiful sight. He felt warm, and more than a little fuzzy. Kek resembled Malik somewhat, enough to be recognizable for being Malik’s former shadow, but when he laughed… _ah!_ He was so bright! Ryou set up the movie, lidded his gaze, and patted the area beside his leg. Kek’s laughter died. He swallowed and scooted a little closer. They sat side by side for about half the movie, but then Ryou yawned.

“Tired?”

“A little, and I’m still stiff from that asshole hitting me with a van.”

“Why did he do that?”

“To knock me out and kidnap me.”

“I’m…sorry…” Kek hugged himself.

“Why? You didn’t do it? You’re as much of a prisoner here as I am.” Ryou uncrossed Kek’s hands and held them.

The screams drew them back to the film. Kek grinned before pulling the sleeping bag closer. He crawled inside and beckoned for Ryou to join him. Ryou’s heart leapt in his chest as he slinked beneath the flannel and allowed Kek to spoon behind him. They settled together, warm and comfortable despite their surroundings looking like something out of a Freddie Krugar approved nightmare. Ryou sighed.

“This is almost like a date, isn’t it?”

“Is this what people do on dates? I thought they went to the theater.”

“Sure, but you can stay home and watch movies together too. A date’s really anything, I suppose. It has more to do with the way the people feel about each other— if they’re simply friends, or if they’re attracted to each other.”

“Oh? Does that mean you’re attracted to me?” Kek purred near Ryou’s ear.

Ryou shivered, thrilled. The blood pooled in his cock, making it half hard. Ryou took a sip from his water bottle, cleared his throat, and settled into place.

“Y-yes. Your face lights up when you laugh, and you’re really strong, and you like scary movies, and you seem like you’ve changed a lot from Battle City. This is exactly the sort of date I would like to have…with you.”

Kek curled closer to Ryou, buried his face in Ryou’s hair, and sobbed.

“I’m sorry.” Ryou brushed his fingertips along Kek’s knuckles. Kek trembled as he wept. “I meant it as a compliment.”

“I want to be human,” Kek whispered between snuffly breaths.

“You are, Kek. I promise. Don’t let the demons inside you convince you otherwise. I of all people know what I’m talking about, so you can trust me.”

“This would be a perfect date, but…”

“How many times have I told you? I’m going to rescue us, so don’t worry about the third night. We’ll be long gone by then.”

“Ryou…” Kek squeezed him.

“So this _can_ be a date. I don’t see why not. Sure it’s not _exactly_ the way we’d plan it, but it’s close. What’s a relationship if not making the most of things when they don’t go quite right?” Ryou twisted so he could hold Kek’s face. He gazed into Kek’s lilac eyes, smiling at him.

“I’m ruining the movie.” Kek rubbed his tears away.

“Nah. It’s okay to cry.” Ryou turned to face the television again. “And it’s okay to hold me as tightly as you’d like.”

Kek took Ryou’s permission to heart, coiling his arms around Ryou so much it nearly crushed him.

*******

Ryou fell asleep before the movie ended. He couldn’t be scared in Kek’s arms no matter the circumstances. The only reason Ryou woke from sleeping was the high pitched, pained cries. He jerked to sitting and held Kek who lay curled in a ball.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“It’s…night…”

“What does that mean? Is it the magic? Are you sick?”

“The Old ones…are mad because you’re not scared…they want to take…over.” Kek coughed and pitch black liquid spilled from between his lips.

“Kek!”

“‘M okay.” Kek shoved Ryou away. “You need to run.”

“I won’t leave you! They’re hurting you!” Ryou combed his fingers through Kek’s hair and rested his other hand on Kek’s forehead as if he had a fever, though he was freezing to the touch instead of hot.

“Run…or they’ll hurt you. Hide.”

“Kek. No. Fight them. It’s going to be okay.”

“Listen.” Kek pulled Ryou closer.

Ryou started. Kek’s eyes were green, but they shouldn’t have been. They were lavender. Ryou had gazed at their beautiful depth and tone several times as they spoke. But now they looked like someone poured glow stick liquid into his irises.

“This will be a game for us to play, okay? You hide, and I’m going to find you, but if I do—I’m going to hurt you. Terribly. And you won’t be able to help us escape if you’re broken, right? So be clever and make sure I don’t find you…all right?”

“Gods…okay. All right, Kek. We’ll play. And…and I’ll see you in the morning, right?”

Kek couldn’t answer. He coughed up more tar-like liquid and convulsed as if having a seizure. His eyes lit up the entire tent, and his hair twisted and stiffened, like a hundred twigs growing out of his hair.

“Goodnight—” Ryou kissed Kek’s forehead, stole a backpack and two more water bottles, and bolted from the tent.

He packed his flashlight and the water into the backpack and slipped it over his shoulders. As he searched the area, he saw a bag of marbles and stuffed them in his pocket. Ryou saw a broken china hutch and decided it would be a good place to start. He slipped into the crawl space, keeping the door cracked so he could see and make a break for it if Kek came too close. The green light within the orange tent gave the area a putrid, muddy light. A screech echoed in the basement, something inhuman. Ryou’s heart thudded against his chest, but he kept his breathing calm and his body still.

He saw Kek’s hand reach out of the tent, but it was pale and dry, like the skin of a mummified corpse. His hair was twigs, a few dead leaves clinging to some of the sticks, and his eyes were two glowing spheres. Fascination filled Ryou even as the fear tightened his throat and made his stomach quiver. The magic was supposed to be proper Shadow Magic, but the creature possessing Kek wasn’t Zorc. Perhaps something else from the Shadow Realm? Kek called them the old ones as if there were multiple. Were they fiends? Or had Hikaro managed to tap into another force entirely?

Kek, or the creature he’d become, crawled on hands and bare feet. He made skittering sounds from the back of his throat, interrupted only by sharp screeches. His mouth remained in a wide O, as if Kek were screaming, and Ryou hoped he wasn’t in any sort of pain. Ryou clenched one of his fists. Now more than ever, he was resolved to rescue Kek from this pit and show him the world. The creature climbed over the furniture, glancing this way or that. The light from his eyes left smeary trails in the air wherever he moved. It made him visible even in the dark, and Ryou was grateful. He managed to stay in his hiding spot for a long time, but Ryou knew the creature would check the cabinet eventually. Ryou needed a plan.

He chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure what to do. As he placed his hand down so he could lean to one side and ponder his next move, he felt something beneath his fingers. Careful to be quiet, he lifted the object up. It was a piece of paper with writing, but it was too dark to read. Ryou figured it was nothing, but folded it and slipped it into his pocket nonetheless. As he did so, he remembered his bag of marbles. Carefully, Ryou opened the cabinet while the creature examined the furnace. Slipping out, Ryou threw one of the marbles as far away from himself as he could.

The glass marble clinked against the cement floor and rolled away, smacking into something metallic. The sound made the creature’s head jerk up. He glanced in that direction, but saw nothing. He still sprang forward to chase after the sound. Ryou slipped out of his shoes. He placed them under some rubble to make it look like he was hiding behind the broken bits of furniture and then ducked into the furnace. Having already examined it, Ryou doubted the creature would come back to it any time soon, and even with the door still half open, there was more than enough room for Ryou to hide without being seen.

Ryou stared through the opening, and the grates in the metal door, drinking water when he was thirsty. The creature screeched in anger when he couldn’t find Ryou and returned to his previous search. Ryou dozed in the empty furnace. He jumped when the creature smashed through a pile of junk. It was the area Ryou had planted his shoes. When the creature realized he’d been tricked he wailed and flung himself around in a fit, but Ryou noticed the light in his eyes were dimming. Desperate, the creature threw the furniture left or right and checked deeper into the pile. After a few minutes, however, the sounds stopped, and when he crawled back out of the mound of rubbish, it was Kek with golden spikes of hair, warm spiced-colored skin, and lovely purple eyes.

“Ryou? Ryou?” Kek glanced around. “I’m going back into the tent. I…” His head dropped. “I understand if you want to keep your distance.”

Ryou waited for Kek to crawl to his tent before exiting the furnace. He didn’t want Kek to know that he’d doubled back and hid some place the creature had already checked. As he left, he noticed another piece of paper and a short, broken stub of pencil. Ryou grabbed the paper and rushed to the tent.

“Kek.”

“Ryou!” Kek captured Ryou in a bear hug and spun him around in the tight space. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Of course! You don’t think I spent all that time with the King of Thieves without learning a few hiding tricks, right?”

“Glad that asshole was good for something.” Kek snickered.

“I found these scraps of paper while I was hiding.” Ryou pulled out both sheets of paper and used his flashlight so he could examine them.

“I don’t want to read them.” Kek hid his face in his hands.

“Do you know what they are?” Ryou glanced at both.

“Yes.”

They were letters. The first one was from a girl named Keiko apologizing to her mom for the fight they had the morning she was kidnapped. The second was for an older man named Hideo wishing he’d lived long enough to see his unborn child.

“It’s part of their game. The old ones always convince their victims to write their last words on the third night. I think… I think it’s because thinking of the people they love makes everyone struggle harder to stay alive, and then it’s more fun when the old ones kill them anyway.”

“Oh…All the same, these letters need to get to the people they’re for.” Ryou slipped them between the stack of VHS tapes in Kek’s cupboard. “Will you promise me you’ll deliver them?”

“What?” Kek looked up, eyes red-rimmed and glassy.

“Promise if you’ll make sure these are delivered after you’re no longer trapped here,” Ryou said.

“You sound like you won’t be around to help.” Kek’s voice quivered as he spoke.

“I plan to be, but if it doesn’t work out that way—”

“You promised we’d get out together!” Kek slammed his fists against the cement floor.

“Yes, but if my plans _fail_ —I want you to deliver these letters.”

“I wish I’d never existed! I hate Malik for creating me!” Kek stormed out of the tent.

“Kek? Where are you going?” Ryou marched out to the basement. “How dare you!”

“How dare I what?” Kek snarled as he stood near the blood-stained mountain of mattresses.

“How dare you wish you didn’t exist when those people no longer have a choice to live!” Ryou balled his hands into fists.

“I know that!” Kek climbed onto the mattress. “And they’d be fine if I never existed!”

“No they wouldn’t! Hikaro would have summoned something else! Something that didn’t feel remorse and killed for fun and would never try to atone! But you have a choice Kek!”

“What can I do?” He threw a chunk of wood up at the door. It thudded against its mark before dropping to the ground. “Hey! Hey! Hikaro! Let me the fuck out of here you bastard!”

“Stop it. You know he won’t. Not until you kill me.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t want to!” Kek dropped to his knees. Clawing at the fabric and sobbing fat tears that dripped onto the mattress and disappeared into the dark stains.

“I know.” Ryou exhaled, dropping his arms and sitting next to Kek to comfort him.

“It’s not fair!” Kek grabbed Ryou and dug his fingers into Ryou’s back.

“It never is.”

“It’s so bitter! I wanted to kill everything! I wanted to drown the world in darkness! And now, that I know another option—I no longer have the choice!”

“You need to remember this isn’t your choice.” Ryou combed his fingers through Kek’s hair. “Their deaths are no more your fault that Shadi and Pegasus’s deaths are mine.”

“You killed Shadi?” Kek smeared the tears from his face, his voice curious beneath his grief.

“The Ring Spirit did.”

“Ah…so that fucker really was a ghost when Malik saw him. A fucking asshole even beyond the grave.”

“Good or bad, their lives weren’t mind to take, and yet their blood is on my hands.”

“But you said the Ring Spirit did it.”

“He did, and I _know that_ , but I understand how you feel…when you think of the people the old ones have killed while using your body.”

“Ryou, I’m going to believe you can somehow save us. Please, please don’t break my heart…” Kek netted his fingers into Ryou’s white hair and pressed their foreheads together.

“I swear to you that I’ll do everything in my power to rescue us.”

“Carefully chosen words.” Kek pulled away enough to gaze at Ryou.

“I won’t lie to you,” Ryou said.

Kek snorted, leaning closer. Ryou mimicked the action. In the dark and filth of the basement, with only Ryou’s flashlight to light the room, their lips ghosted together. They separated, eyes wide and cheeks hot.

“I…” Kek fumbled for something to say.

“I thought of something!” Ryou gripped Kek’s shirt.

“What?”

“Hikaro asked me several very specific questions before he threw me down here. I think they were requirements the victims had to fulfill in order to be sacrificed. Maybe I can make myself unfit for the old ones to kill.”

“What do we have to do?”

“Well...uh…” Ryou glanced to the side. “It was heavily implied that all the sacrifices had to be virgins.”

"Ah." Kek picked at a loose thread on the mattress.

"You don't want to?" Ryou's face fell.

"I do!" Kek flustered. "But...not because it'll save your life. I want you to want to."

"I do." Ryou held both of his hands. "I have a feeling we would have last night, had the old ones not interrupted our date."

"Really?" Kek's gaze lost focus.

"I certainly would have encouraged you had you made a move." Ryou grinned.

“I’ll be right back.” Kek disappeared into the tent and returned with the sleeping bag.

“Yeah...you should really talk to someone about housekeeping.” Ryou wrinkled his nose at the splatters covering the mattress.

“I think Hikaro’s afraid of me despite the protection spells he uses when he drops the supplies.” Kek spread the flannel sleeping bag over the dirty mattress.

He and Ryou looked at each other. Both fidgeted, Ryou with the flashlight and Kek with the squares of the flannel. With a huff of breath, Ryou set the flashlight on an end table missing a leg. It pointed a weak circle of light on the ceiling.

“Wow. Blood stains all the way up there, eh?”

“Yeah.” Kek winced.

“Are those...hand and footprints?”

“I can climb on the walls when the old ones are possessing me.”

“So the blood on the mattress is from someone you tore apart while on the ceiling? That’s incredible! And horrifying. And amazing.”

“It would have been amazing had it been someone I didn’t like being torn to shreds, but…” Kek hung his head. “Eiji didn’t deserve it.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Ryou rested his forehead on Kek’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It’s nice, though, that you’re not afraid of me. Everyone else…”

“Hah, you know me. Always up for a scary time.”

“I’m sure I can provide.” Kek shoved Ryou to the mattress and pinned his arms up over his head.

“Oh no. The monster has me.” Ryou lidded his eyes.

“And I won’t stop until you’re screaming.” Kek licked up Ryou’s neck.

“Please…” Ryou gasped.

“Begging for mercy already?”

“I’d let you cut off my clothes, but I don’t have replacements and that jackass stole my knife.” Ryou wrapped his legs around Kek’s waist.

“What’s a sweet little dove like you doing with a pocket knife?” Kek nibbled then sucked on Ryou’s neck.

“It was insurance. I’m still a magnet for bullies.”

“Maybe you need a monster to be your bodyguard.” Kek moved to Ryou’s ear.

“Ah…ah…actually…I was thinking the same.”

Kek grabbed the hem of Ryou’s shirt, pulling it taunt. He glanced at Ryou who nodded. In a swift tug, Kek pulled the shirt from Ryou’s body and lashed his tongue across Ryou’s chest. Ryou yanked Kek’s hair and kissed Kek’s shoulder. They wiggled against each other, clumsy and inexperienced. Ryou popped the button on his pants and squirmed out of them. Kek helped pull them from his ankles and then ripped off his own clothes.

“You’re freezing.” Ryou rubbed Kek with both hands.

“I’m only half alive until the spell’s complete,” Kek said.

“Hmm...that means even if we escape, you’ll have to kill someone else to become fully alive.”

Kek nodded but didn’t speak. Ryou held Kek’s shoulders and flipped them. He crawled on top of Kek, straddling him and leaning forward.

“You think Hikaro would work at a final sacrifice?” Ryou asked.

“Aren’t their specific requirements for sacrifices?”

“I can’t imagine anyone sleeping with him.” Ryou stuck out his tongue.

“I don’t know, Malik’s mom slept with his dad.”

“Do tomb-keepers get to choose their spouses?”

“They have...some say.”

“I still don’t think anyone would spend a night with Hikaro. He has the charm of a dead fish.”

“So what, I rip his head off and tear him limb from limb and eat all the soft parts right in front of you?” Kek gave Ryou a serious look.

“I won’t tell you who to kill,” Ryou said. “If you want to see how long you can survive like this, I’d understand if you didn’t want to take anyone’s life.”

“I’m not that redeemed. Killing Hikaro would be hilarious.” Kek snorted.

“So why hesitate?”

“Isn’t it still wrong?” Kek asked.

“Yes.”

“So wouldn’t it bother you if I did it?”

“Not really.” Ryou scratched the back of his head. “I’m not going to run around and condone you killing people, and yes I think it’s always wrong, but what’s to stop him from casting this spell again? Or a worse one? How many people will die if we do nothing? Being complicit to death is as wrong as killing, I think, and at least Hikaro chose to play with Shadow Magic. We both know that’s a decision with consequences.”

“Heh, you are the strangest person I’ve ever met.” Kek grinned. “You act all meek, but you have an acidic calculating streak within you.”

“It’s hard to hold an Item as long as I did without…some negative side effects.” Ryou shrugged.

“It makes us a lot alike, doesn’t it?” Kek brushed his fingers along Ryou’s cheekbones.

“I always thought a decrepit, old basement covered in dust and blood would be the ideal makeout spot… but I always imagined the blood being fake.”

“Giving or receiving pain was always the most thrilling thing I could ever experience.” Kek walked his fingers across Ryou’s chest. “But it’s grown old. I think I’m finally understanding why Malik used to yearn for the sunlight.”

“Hmm…let’s go into the tent and watch a movie,” Ryou suggested.

“Didn’t you want to…” Kek glance away.

“Yes. Very much so, but I think if we force it—it will still be good, but maybe not as good as we deserve?”

“You’re the first person who’s ever suggested I deserve anything good.”

“I honestly believe you do.” Ryou pressed his hands over Kek’s heart.

“Get us out of here, and I’ll do it. I’ll kill Hikaro. He deserves it for throwing all those other people down here with me.”

“I can’t help but feel like the Spirit would agree with you. You know what’s funny? If I had the Ring, I’m sure we’d already be out of this situation. Of course I wouldn’t have it the one time it would have been useful.”

“Do you miss having an Item?”

“A…little.” Ryou confessed.

He stood, grabbed his flashlight, and walked naked through the dark. Ryou felt like a fiend himself, all white, and thin, with his unkempt hair hanging down like rags. Ryou’s stomach rumbled. He checked Kek’s mini fridge, but only found water bottles which he took one and drained half in a desperate chug.

“Sorry. I only eat…”

“The soft spots?” Ryou remembered Kek’s earlier words.

“And the heart, but it’s tough and chewy.” Kek glanced away.

“If I give you my heart symbolically will that count?” Ryou grinned and finished the water.

“I wish.” Kek lay the sleeping bag back on the floor.

“Maybe I’ll give it to you regardless.” Ryou put in a random movie. He didn’t care what it was; he only wanted the distraction.

“I’d rather earn it.” Kek curled behind Ryou, cradling them together.

“You’re not what I imagined a monster to be.” Ryou smiled.

“The irony makes my stomach twist. I was given everything I ever wanted, only to despise it all.”

“Yeah…” Ryou stared at the orange tent surrounding them. “Come here.”

Ryou lay them down and wrap them in the sleeping bag. They clung together as they watched Cabin in the Woods. Occasionally, Kek brushed his fingers along Ryou’s arms, or their legs would bump together. The touches made Ryou’s nerves tingle. He lost track of the movie, focusing solely on the way Kek’s fingers danced across Ryou’s skin. When Ryou couldn’t take it anymore, he turned, cupped Kek’s face, and kissed him. Kek sighed into the kiss, deepening it and adding his tongue.

Ryou hooked his top leg over Kek’s hip. Bringing their bodies together, Ryou nudged his hips as they kissed. Kek groaned. He held Ryou’s ass to keep the pressure on their groins as they eased against each other.

“Told you. It was inevitable.” Ryou broke their kiss with a grin.

“Don’t stop…don’t stop…” Kek whimpered.

“I won’t. I want this.” Ryou wrapped his long fingers around their cocks and rocked his hips.

“Ryou…” Kek buried his face in the crook of Ryou’s shoulder, kissing at first, then biting as their movements pooled heat into their groins.

“Yes.” Ryou purred into Kek’s ear as he bit Ryou’s shoulder.

He dragged his nails down Kek’s back. He startled, realizing the scars were missing. Sympathy filled Ryou. He suspected Kek would have chosen to keep the scars, had he the choice. But he didn’t have a choice, in anything—

Except this. This was wholly theirs, their choice, their defiance against a spell neither wanted to participate in. Rejoicing in their erotic disobedience, Ryou moaned as loud as he wanted, un-concerned what spirits heard, or even if their captor heard the echos through the floor boards—their tell-tale hearts beating in a frenzy as they climbed with each thrust of their bodies.

“Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!” Kek wailed, a victim to pleasure.

His nails dug into Ryou’s skin. His toes curled. His cock twitched as he jerked his body faster, and faster. He came with a growl, biting into Ryou’s shoulder one last time. He gasped Ryou’s name a final time, and as he finished, he slipped deeper into the sleeping bag. Pushing Ryou onto his back, Kek held Ryou’s hips against the hard floor and swallowed his cock.

“Oh! Kek!” Ryou shouted.

The shock of Kek’s tongue was miraculous. His heat and wetness had Ryou screaming into the dark far beyond the reach of his flashlight. Self-consciousness pricked the back of Ryou’s thoughts, but he couldn’t worry about things like showers or politeness as Kek sucked Ryou out of his mind. He thrust deeper into Kek’s mouth. Everything building, everything rushing to a desperate peak. Ryou hurled over the edge, coming so hard he saw sparks careen behind his closed eyelids.

“Oh...fuck…” Ryou gasped for breath.

Kek popped his head out from the sleeping bag. He was dabbled with sweat, hair crazier than usual. His lips were dark and friction-buried and his eyes gleamed in the flashlight. Ryou grunted, pulling Kek to his chest and kissing him. They were sticky, and Ryou’s skin itched, but he didn’t want to let go of Kek. After a few minutes of stroking his hair and kissing him, Ryou finally pulled away.

“Don’t suppose there’s a bathroom?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah, but…” Kek frowned.

“Covered in blood?”

“It’s not like Hikaro sends down cleaner and sponges.”

“Well. I can’t hold it.” Ryou crawled out of the sleeping bag.

“Wear your shoes,” Kek said.

“Wow. Um, thanks for the warning.” Ryou dressed and put his shoes on before going to the other end of the basement.

*******

Ryou’s flashlight beam struck old, rusty, gore painting the walls, floor, and ceiling of the tiny bathroom. Ryou covered his hand over his face. The smell wasn’t as bad as one might think, the filth was old enough that most of the decay had already faded, but an old, fowl order clung to the cold room. Ryou relieved himself as quickly as possible, washed his hands, and glanced in the tub. It was stained, and behind it sat a pile of human bones, but Ryou decided to risk it.

“Do you have a towel?” Ryou called from the bathroom.

“You’re actually going to take a shower in there?” Kek stood in the doorway.

Ryou sucked in a breath. He hadn’t noticed Kek standing in the shadows. He shrugged and scratched his hair. It was greasy and dirty and he didn’t know if he’d die or not once the sun went down, he at least wanted to die with clean hair.

“Yes.”

“I feel like they watch me, whenever I use it.” Kek stared at the pile of bones.

“How many?” Ryou counted five skulls in the pile.

“There? Seven.” His gaze shifted to a cabinet along the wall. “The other four are in there, but it’s full, and I didn’t know where else to put them.”

Ryou stared at the bones, imagining the people they once belonged to. He remembered the letters he found. Someone wrote those, hoping their family would see their last words. Ryou pulled the shower curtain around the old claw-foot tub. He dragged a broken crate into the bathroom so he had somewhere to fold his clothes as he showered. He didn’t think. He didn’t think about the corpses piled close enough to touch. The thin, grown-out hair clinging to the last of the scalps of the fresher skulls, or the red stains clinging to the broken bones.

Ryou scrubbed himself the best he could without soap or shampoo. At least the hot water worked, and it was enough to make Ryou feel clean. When he finished, Kek held out a blood stained rag. It looked like it had been washed in the sink with running water, but the blood refused to rinse out.

“This is all he gives you?” Ryou frowned, a cold, quiet anger building in the pit of his stomach.

“Monsters don’t need clean towels or shampoo.” Kek snorted.

“This is outrageous. He’s treating you worse than a dog. I don’t care how many dark spirits are possessing your body. Did he ever _ask_ you if you wanted soap? Fresh linen? Maybe you’d like to _taste_ some food even if you don’t need it to survive.” Ryou blushed as he dressed. “Your mouth tastes good for something who eats hearts and hasn’t brushed his teeth in twelve years.”

“Perks of being between life or death.” Kek snickered. He gave Ryou an affectionate glance before combing Ryou’s wet hair. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Ryou blinked.

“For making me feel human.” Kek hugged himself.

“Kek.” Ryou grabbed his flashlight and pulled Kek back into their tent. He sat in Kek’s lap and held him. “Clean clothes and a real bed are the _minimum_ that any person deserves. Even prisoners in a jail deserve basic comforts, but I think you deserve much, _much_ more. You deserve a chance to be something other than a murderer. Go to school, or find hobbies, feel the fucking sun on your face. You deserve a _real life_.”

Ryou popped a quick kiss on Kek’s lips and jumped to his feet.

“Where are you going now?” Kek asked.

“Well, I’m hungry, and want a change of clothes, and think some sunlight might be nice myself. Let’s find a way out of this prison.”

“Ryou.” Kek wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve checked everywhere. I’ve spent literal years checking every crack and crevice.”

“What about the furnace chimney?” Ryou ran toward the furnace.

“You can crawl up halfway and then there’s a grate.”

“Oh, well, what about the walls? Maybe there’s an old trash chute, or—”

“The trash shoot was filled with cement. The pulley to the dumb waiter was broken when I was locked up here, and don’t hide in there. We always check that spot.”

“I won’t tell you where I like to hide.” Ryou kissed Kek’s nose.

“Ryou, don’t make this seem like a cute dating game. I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you.”

“I know.” Ryou walked to the area beneath the door and piled furniture against the wall. “And I wish I could tell you 100% it was going to be all right, but…”

“Ryou, we tried this. We reached the door but couldn’t open it and fell to the ground.”

“ _We_ didn’t try it,” Ryou corrected.

“No, not you and I. Me and Kado, and he’s _dead_.” Kek hissed between clenched teeth.

“Ugh, if I had the Ring I could pick the lock and get us out of here!” Ryou punched the mattresses. Or if I had anything. Surely there’s something down here? Rope? Something we can use as a battering ram to break the grate in the furnace?”

“No rope.” Kek shook his head before looking around. “But maybe we can find a battering ram.”

“Great. Let’s do that. We only have a few more hours before the sun goes down.”

Ryou’s stomach rumbled. It was hard to ignore. He couldn't remember the last time he’d eaten anything. Before he went to the woods, he supposed. He grabbed another bottle of water just to have something in his stomach. Kek drank one as well. They sifted through the trash surrounding them until Ryou found part of a broken banister. It was thin enough to carry with him, but heavy enough to have force behind a blow.

“I think this is going to work. Let’s try.”

“I’ll go,” Kek volunteered.

“I’m smaller. I’ll have more room to maneuver.”

“Can you thrust that hard enough to break the grate?” Kek frowned.

Ryou crouched below a table and shoved the make-do ram upward. The wood split above him; he closed his eyes to avoid splinters falling down.

“I’m hungry and stiff, but I’m not weak.” Ryou grinned at the damage he’d done.

“Sexy,” Kek purred.

“Aim the flashlight into the vent so I can use both hands.”

“Okay.” Kek accepted Ryou’s flashlight and followed him.

Ryou crawled into the furnace and up the metal shoot. He had to use the rubber of his sneakers to help give him enough traction to climb up the mental pipe. He was gasping by the time he reached the grate, but Ryou was determined to survive and rescue Kek. He pressed with his feet and planted his back against the small space to brace himself. With both hands he held the wood and shoved it into the grate with all his might. The rust, screws, and bars groaned and metallic smelling dust made Ryou cough. He slipped his shirt over his nose and hit the grate again, again, again. It warped beneath his blows, but the screws held. Below him, Kek’s voice echoed through the pipe.

“A few more minutes, Kek! I almost have it!” Ryou shouted down to him.

Ryou slammed into the great three more times and cried out in victory when the first corner gave way. Once the first bit broke, it was only a matter of a few more hits before the grate dropped below and the entrance was open.

“Got it!” Ryou cheered.

A chittering screech made Ryou go rigid. The dim light from the flashlight disappeared and an eerie green glow took its place.

“Dammit.”

Ryou dropped the banister, hoping to slow the creature down, and crawled through the opening he’d created. The vents were a maze, and Ryou had to guess which way to go. All the while he heard Kek chasing him. The branches on his head scraped against the metal as he bridged the gap between him and Ryou.

“Almost...almost…” Ryou chanted to himself, forcing his weary, hungry body to move.

If he could get into the house and find Hikaro, he was sure he could get the creatures to kill their captor. Then Ryou would be safe, Kek would be alive, and they’d both be free.

A clawed hand gripped Ryou’s ankle.

“C’mon! I’m not even a virgin anymore!” Ryou kicked. “Horror movie troups are bullshit!”

They should have known better. Shadow magic had no fake concepts of virgin purity. It was no more accurate than the baptism. It was a wonder that Hikaro managed to complete the spell at all as bad as his translation seemed.

Ryou kicked and kicked and screamed in fury as he kicked. Even as the creature tried to clamber closer toward Ryou he couldn’t because Ryou struggled too much. He finally made the creature slip down the tube a dozen centimeters or so, and Ryou used the opportunity to rush through the end of the pipe.

But when Ryou reached the top, he was met by another grate.

“No!” Ryou hooked his fingers between the wired grid and shook the grate, but it wouldn’t budge. Unlike the last one, this one was shiny and new, as if Hikaro knew Ryou might try to escape so he made sure to replace it.

He was exhausted. He’d used all his strength to fight his way to the top. Ryou didn’t know what to do besides cling to the grate and wait to die. Then a side pipe caught his eye. Desperate, Ryou wiggled into the smaller pipe. He slid downward, swallowing his shriek to avoid giving away his location. After several turns and bends, he crashed into a pile of old newspapers. Ryou found three more goodbye letters stacked with the news, so he folded them, shoved them into his pocket, and hobbled through the basement for a hiding place.

His flashlight lay on the floor and Ryou yearned for it, but knew it’d give away his location. So he left it there, prayed the battery didn’t die from it being left on for too long, and rushed past it. Ryou ended in the bathroom. He opened the cabinet full of _pieces_ and rearranged some of the bones into the pile near the tub so he could crawl into the cupboard and catch his breath. Ryou trembled, his blood sugar low, his best chance of escaping gone, his lover possessed by a dozen creatures screaming for Ryou’s blood.

He passed out in the dark cabinet, shaking and dreaming of being trapped in a tiny Monster World figurine.

Ryou woke with cramped legs and a splitting headache. He listened for any sounds, heard nothing, and risked opening the cabinet door. His legs tingled with pins and needles. He couldn’t stand so he crawled over the bodies and along the blood caked floor. Ryou didn’t care about the mess anymore. He was done. So tired, so hungry, so utterly spent. He wanted to live, but he could barely crawl let alone run from a monster.

Kek’s sobs echoed in the tent. The flashlight was gone or out, so Ryou had to feel his way through the dark basement, going toward the tent from memory.

“Kek?” Ryou called when he finally managed to reach the entrance.

“Are you hurt?” Kek scooped Ryou into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Ryou reached up and touched the area he’d kicked on Kek’s forehead. There was a small welt.

“I’ll heal. I’ll...I’m so sorry.”

“There was another grate. It’s new. I...I don’t think I’m going to keep my promise, Kek.”

“I’m so sorry, Ryou. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shhh…I’m tired. Please. Lay with me for the rest of the day. I just want…I just want to be held.” Ryou curled against Kek’s chest.

He wanted to soak up Kek’s body heat, but there was only cold muscle quivering in grief.

“Drink some water.” Kek thrust a bottle into Ryou’s hand.

“Thanks.” Ryou grunted in frustration when he couldn’t twist the cap. His wrist hurt. He probably strained it crawling through the slick metal vent pipes, but hadn’t realized it because of adrenaline.

“Here.” Kek opened the bottle and guided it to Ryou’s lips.

“Do you have my flashlight?” Ryou asked.

“No. I think the battery died.”

“I figured.” Ryou sighed. “I didn’t want to risk turning it off because then you’d know I’d been near the furnace.”

“Is that where you hid?” Kek asked.

“I wouldn’t tell you even if it was.” Ryou smiled.

“Heh, you’re so clever, so much more than any of the others.” Kek pressed their foreheads together. “Ryou…”

“Don't apologize anymore. I forgive you, Kek.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Then earn it. Grant me three wishes.”

“I’m a dark entity, not a Djinn.”

“I know, but these are wishes you can fulfill even without magic.”

Ryou slipped the three other letters into Kek’s hand. “Find all the final notes and deliver them.”

“It’ll just make their families cry.”

“I’d want to know—if it were my family, but I’ll let you choose if you deliver them or not, but I want you to keep them. I think you owe that to them.”

“Okay.”

“Second, hold me. I feel light headed, and everything aches. I want to be in your arms for as long as I have left.”

Kek lay them in the sleeping bag, wrapping them to keep them warm and squeezing Ryou with supernatural strength. It was the only grace Ryou had in the darkness.

“What was your last wish?” Kek whispered.

“Kill Hikaro. I don’t know why he wanted a Shadow Assassin, but I’m sure whatever he’s planning is awful. Don’t let anyone else die after me—except him—he chose to play with Shadow Magic. The other eleven didn’t.”

“I was going to kill him anyway.” Kek sobbed. “I hate him.”

“I’m so tired…” Ryou sighed, sinking into Kek’s embrace.

“Ryou.” Kek cried.

Ryou allowed him to weep against his shoulder blade. He didn’t have the strength to cry himself. Nothing felt real. Ryou’s mind swayed in a dark sea. Kek’s arms were his only anchor to reality. He was bitter, deep inside, that he hadn’t thought of something miraculous to save the day. Ryou couldn’t help but feel that _Yugi_ would have figured it out, somehow, but Ryou didn’t have the luck of a god-favored soul. He’d always had to earn his victories with strategy and sometimes...death.

Ryou remembered dying. He remembered shattering his soul during his Shadow RPG to save his friends, and he supposed this was much the same. He would die, but Kek would live, and Ryou was glad for that, at least.

Time dissolved in the darkness. They clung to each other. A strange tension built inside of Ryou as the hours passed. He wanted to get up, hide for one last night. Kek said everyone always died on the third night, so if he could survive, then surely Kek could trick Hikaro to open the door and then he could kill their captor and escape, but Ryou couldn’t even stand to go to the bathroom. Kek had to carry him and then bring him back to the tent. Ryou managed to drink another bottle of water. It was cool and tasted sweet. He kissed Kek afterward, wanting a final taste of Kek as well, but the kiss felt too much like a goodbye, and in the end, they dozed in each other’s arms, dreading each slow ticking second that dragged along an invisible clock face.

Kek’s pained moan announced the end. He muttered into Ryou’s hair, desperate gibberish. Ryou cupped his face. He couldn’t see in the dark, but it was obvious Kek fought against the old ones with everything he had, and Ryou cherished the effort.

“After you’re free, go on dates and kiss someone beneath a flaming red maple tree. Watch scary movies, and eat ice cream until your stomach hurts. Make friends, play games, and wake up early to watch a sunrise. Don’t let your past weigh you down, Kek. It took twelve lives to make yours, so you have to live well enough for all of us, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” Ryou whispered. He knew it was too soon to say, but what did it matter while he held his own death in his arms?

“I love you!” Kek dragged his fingers through Ryou’s tangled hair. It pulled, and hurt, but Ryou savored it. “I won’t forget you. I won’t forgive myself!”

Kek coughed, phlegmy and pained sounds fighting out of his throat. Instinct drove Ryou to push away, but he shook too hard to even crawl.

“Run…” Kek begged. “Run…”

“I’m too weak.” Ryou reached for Kek instead. If he couldn’t run and hide, then fuck it— he would embrace death until the end. “I got you.”

“No—”

Kek’s final plea was cut off by Ryou’s scream as the creature tore into Ryou’s flesh.

*******

It was strange, dying. The second time was immeasurably more painful, and the agony bloomed through his entire body. Something gentle, a flower opening in the night, far too calm for as badly as it hurt. And the voices of the creatures all spoke together as they bit into Ryou’s liver—their voices were worse than Zorc in the Ring—and they’d _commanded_ Ryou write, _insisted_ Ryou give his final words. He didn’t remember where the pencil was, and was torn open from sternum to gut, but when Ryou saw the sheet of white paper, he had no choice but to draw his final words with his own blood.

_Live_

It was all Ryou had to say. Yes Yugi and the others would miss him, but they’d have each other to cope with Ryou’s loss. Kek had no one, and Ryou knew how awful it felt to wake up with blood coating your hands. He hated that Kek would feel the same way, and wished he could take that pain away.

By now Ryou’s pain was gone. Whatever had been done was done, and nothing could hurt Ryou anymore because he’d crossed the great threshold. He could see the creature with its twig hair and glowing green eyes shoveling gore into its mouth. Ryou was aware, intellectually, that said gore was his body, but he no longer felt attached to it, so the sight didn’t bother him as much as it should have.

Ryou floated over the scene, admitting to himself it would have made for a perfect horror movie ending. The bloody paper was a nice touch; he was rather proud of himself for that. But his amusement turned to grief when Kek returned and retched bloody chunks outside the tent. He wailed and screamed Ryou’s name. He cradled what was left to his chest. Ryou tried to wrap his arms around him, and while Kek felt solid beneath his touch, Kek himself didn’t register Ryou.

“I’m right here, Kek. I won’t leave you alone. I promise, and this time, I will keep my promise.”

Kek rocked and held Ryou until he was too dehydrated from tears. He wrapped Ryou’s body in the flannel sleeping bag and carried Ryou with him to the mattresses where he sat and waited for the door to open. Eventually, a rectangle of light framed Kek’s body. He raised his head, eyes deep purple in the basement. They looked more like Yugi’s eyes than Malik’s just then. Ryou cupped Kek’s face, but he was invisible. Kek didn’t understand that the bundle in his arms stopped being Ryou hours ago.

“So it’s done, then?” Hikaro asked.

“Yes.”

“And our deal?”

“It was bound in Shadow Magic and can’t be undone. I’ll end any life at your command, as long as you don’t stop me from killing for my own entertainment.”

“Yes. I thought so.” Hikaro grinned.

“So you’re going to let me out now?” The calm in Kek’s voice was chilling.

“It might be easier to leave you down there. Toss some food and victims to you as I see fit.”

“You might want to remember,” Kek rose into the air, surrounded by Shadows. He reached the doorway in seconds, hovering in the air. “That the ritual did more than bring me to life. I now carry a certain amount of Shadow Magic I can call upon for my whims.”

Kek shoved Hikaro. The man crashed against the floor, cowering.

“I-I’m your master! You must obey me!”

“I want a shower.” Kek’s feet settled against the floor.

He walked down the hall and found a nicer guest room not disguised as a hospital room. He lay Ryou’s remains onto the bed, stroking the flannel before removing his clothes, throwing them in the trash, and finding the nearest bathroom. As the shower ran, Kek curled on the tiles, tucked his knees into his chest, and wept.

“Don’t cry.” Ryou knelt in front of the shower. He couldn’t get wet, but it felt rude to intrude upon Kek’s personal space.

“Fuck. Fuck…” Kek balled his hands into fist. “Pull it together. I can fix this…”

Ryou tilted his head, wondering what Kek meant by ‘fixing’ things. Did he mean fulfilling Ryou’s final wish and killing Hikaro? Had Ryou known he’d become a ghost, he would have told Kek to find a Ouija board. Then again, Hikaro was such an incompetent wizard, that maybe there was one stashed in a closet somewhere. Ryou would have to check if they stayed in the manor for more than a few days.

Sobbing, Kek pushed himself to standing. Bloody handprints assaulted the perfect, white tiles in the shower. The prints wept red tears along the grout that formed a pale stream toward the drain. Ryou grinned—just because it was his blood didn’t make the effect less thrilling.

Kek scrubbed himself, over and over, long after the gore washed down the drain, Kek continued to scrub at his skin, whimpering and growling, in a desperate attempt to wash 12 death’s worth of guilt away from himself.

“Stop it,” Ryou begged, half phasing through the shower screen to speak closer to Kek, though that didn’t help Kek hear him.

Kek continued to wring his hands and the skin of his arms. The water lost its steam and gooseflesh covered Kek’s body, but he didn’t cease the compulsive cleaning.

“I said stop it!” Ryou screamed, smacking the shower controls with his palm.

The dial controlling the water flow pushed in. The spray turned into a trickle.

“Oh.” Ryou pulled his hand to his chest. Surprised he could move something.

He tried to stroke Kek’s wet hair, but it didn’t work. Ryou wondered if he’d be able to get better at manipulating objects in time, or if it would only be during occasional, emotional outbursts. Kek stared at the trickle of water, blinking. With slow sweeps of his gaze, he examined the shower, but after seeing nothing else strange, he leaned against the shower wall and sighed.

“You’re not imagining things. I _am_ right here,” Ryou said.

“Don’t worry,” Kek whispered. “I’ll remember your wishes.”

Kek grabbed a towel, dried himself, and found a bathrobe to wear. As he walked back to the room with Ryou’s corpse, Hikaro stood in his way and bowed.

“Forgive me. I think we had a misunderstanding. I thought you’d prefer the quiet of the—”

“Sure you did.” Kek shoved past Hikaro. “Unless you have someone for me to kill, leave me the hell alone.”

“Surely you’re hungry, yes? I thought I could prepare dinner—” His voice clogged in his throat when Kek spun around.

What Ryou saw was more terrifying than any dark look or feral growl Kek could muster. Instead of being angry, Kek smiled. It reminded Ryou of Malik in a way that would chill his veins if he had them. Kek gave his host a slight bow.

“I would appreciate dinner. Thank you. Please call me when it’s ready.”

“Oh boy, you are so dead.” Ryou shook his head. “I’m not sure what he’s planning, but if he’s giving you the Namu treatment, you are absolutely fucked. That’s what you get for playing with Shadow Magic.”

Ryou followed Kek to the spare room. Kek searched through all the drawers and the closet, until he found what he was looking for under a loose floorboard. He used Shadow Magic to break the lock of the strong box and pulled several scrolls from within. Kek laughed, deep and bitter.

“Where did he even get the virgin and baptism stuff? It doesn’t say that at all. Someone must have translated this for him and lied their ass off. Whatever.”

Kek slammed one specific scroll next to him. He grabbed a stick of chalk left in the box and drew a magic circle surrounded by hieratic. Chanting as he drew, the air grew dark and thick with fog.

“Looks like Silent Hill, huh?” A familiar voice spoke from behind Ryou.

“Spirit?” Ryou spun around, and yes, it was indeed the Spirit of the Ring.

“You shouldn’t be surprised. Of course I was the creature from the Shadows drawn to this ritual. After all, you were both Item Bearers, and my family served as the magical foundation for the Items.

“Then why do you still look like me? Where’s the Thief King?” Ryou asked: fascinated, not frightened.

“Any part of him still held together in the Ring moved on, but…” The Spirit shrugged. “Seems like splitting up my soul with the Ring’s powers had some consequences. I’m a little of Zorc, and little of the Thief King, and a little of your very own Shadow.” He poked Ryou’s chest and whispered in Ryou’s ear. “Dear _yadonushi_ , wouldn’t you like to be my host once again?”

“Afraid my body’s kinda over there.” Ryou nudged toward the bundle on the bed. “It’s half chewed up and it’s in no condition to let _you_ cause any trouble.”

“Not me. _Us_.”

“Us?”

“Aren’t you paying attention to your little boyfriend on the floor?” The Spirit smirked. “He’s making a deal with the Darkness. And unlike that hack who brought him back, _Kek’s a good negotiator_.”

“What are the terms?” Ryou glanced at Kek, but he was having trouble translating the words, especially with the Spirit distracting him.

“You come back the same way he did, but he’s not bothering with twelve, oh no, one incompetent wizard with the hubris to mess with powers he’s not ready to control will sait my appetite.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“You’re not any regular vessel. We were connected by destiny. If we do this _just right_ we’ll both get to cheat death _yet again_.”

“I won’t let you hurt Yugi—”

“Shhh…” The Spirit pressed a finger to Ryou’s lips. “I don’t give a fuck about little Yugi. The Items are empty. I only want out of this pit.” His gaze flicked to Kek and a goofy grin lit up the Spirit’s face. “Maybe I’ll go harass _his_ other half for a little while. Seeing you together made me a little nostalgic—since I’m such a sentimental guy and all.”

“Surely.” Ryou rolled his eyes. “Okay fine. Possess me _again_. Jeez, you think I’d learn my lesson one of these days.”

“There’s an important difference this time.” The Spirit pushed against Ryou’s chest, walking him backward toward the bed.

“What’s that?”

“This time I’m only going to empower you. All the delightful murder will be all your pleasure.”

He shoved Ryou, hard. Ryou fell back, slamming into his own body and clawing his way out of the sleeping bag.

“Ryou?” Kek jumped to his feet. When he saw Ryou slip from the flannel he crashed against him, kissing and stroking his hair. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

Ryou caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair danced around him as if underwater. His eyes shone bright, glowing red. He was naked and too thin, white claws dripped from the tip of his fingers. Anyone else would have screamed in horror, but he wasn’t surprised that Kek merely stared at him with affection.

Oh, and he was hungry.

So hungry.

He hadn't eaten in days.

But he knew there’d be food in the kitchen.

With a scratchy shriek, Ryou crawled up the wall and along the ceiling. Kek giggled, a little too giddy as he opened the door and led the way.

_Admit it, you’re looking forward to this._

Ryou didn’t dignify the Spirit with an answer. Maybe he was telling the truth, but that didn’t mean Ryou was going to condone or justify his actions. This was not right: it was cause and effect.

Climbing on the ceiling, however, was incredibly fun. Especially with his hair waving like serpents around his head. Hikaro noticed Kek and started.

“Jumpy? Are you beginning to realize your error? How you had no right to play with forces you couldn’t control?”

“We have a deal,” Hikaro hissed.

“We still do. I also have a deal with an old pesky annoyance I used to know. By the way…” Kek’s face split into a sharp smirk. “Have you met my boyfriend, Ryou?”

“Wh-wh-what?”

Ryou’s claws tapped against the ceiling as he crawled closer. His mouth watered when he saw his meal. Ryou chittered, dropping to the floor and slinking closer still.

“N-no. No! You can’t!”

“ _I_ can’t, but _he can_.” Kek jumped on the counter.

“But I followed all the directions! I—” He grabbed a canister of salt and sprayed an arc on the kitchen floor.

 _Ho! Ho! Ho! What a novice!_ The Spirit chortled.

Ryou didn’t laugh. He stepped over the salt and lunged. The wizard’s blood splashed down Ryou’s throat.

It was sweet.

Candy red.

And sweet.

***

“Is this what a hangover feels like?” Ryou grabbed his skull. It was split in half; he was sure of it.

“Easy. You’re going to be all right.” Kek held Ryou’s shoulders. He tried to run his fingers through Ryou’s hair, but it was tangled and matted with blood...not his blood.

“Ugh, Bakura was never this messy.” Ryou groaned. “Fuck, why did I just called him Bakura instead of the Spirit?”

“Because I stole the name.” Bakura walked into the kitchen with two huge stacks of bills tied off with rubber bands. He dropped one next to Kek. “There you go. Starting a new life fund.”

“Where did you get this?”

“Out of a safe. These crazy, eccentric, wanna be dark magicians always have loads of cash on them. They don’t trust banks.” Bakura chuckled. “That’s for letting me piggy back into the real world with you, Ryou. I’ll tell Malik you both say hello.”

“You leave Malik alone.” Kek growled.

“Relax. He’ll be thrilled to see me!” Bakura laughed. “Probably not. Looking forward to the argument, actually.”

“It’s okay.” Ryou’s skin stuck to the floor when he moved, glued with congealed blood. Ryou groaned in disgust.

“I’ve murdered a few assholes in my day, but I must say Ryou, you went at it with _relish_. You really had an _art_ for ripping out his arteries!” Bakura brayed like a hyena, splitting Ryou’s skull a little wider.

“Where’s the body?” Ryou held his head again.

“Basement,” Kek said. “Figured it was fitting. I found all of the notes and have them with me...was it good enough? Your wishes?”

“Thanks to you, I’m alive.” Ryou smiled, holding Kek’s hands.

“So cute. You kids have fun.” Bakura grabbed Hikaro’s keys off a hook and walked out the door.

“Hey...Ryou?” Kek asked, ignoring Bakura.

“Yes?”

“In the shower, was that you?”

“Yes.” Ryou beamed. “I couldn’t leave you, even after I died. I was too worried for you.”

“One way or another, I was going to bring you back.” Kek nipped at Ryou’s bottom lip before kissing him long and deep.

“Mmm...I’m looking forward to more of that, but…” Ryou stared at his body colored red all over. “I’m not sure if I feel guilty for what I did or not, but I do feel gross.”

“Come on. We’ll get you showered and then get the fuck out of here.”

“Yeah.” Ryou squeezed Kek’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

** (epilogue)  **

They snuck into the woods at midnight. The canopy kept the forest floor ink-dark, but the few places the moonlight pierced glowed blazing silver. Ryou dissolved into the shadows as he chased Kek. Not only were they both alive, they both were able to summon Shadow Magic at their whim—as if their bodies themselves had become Millenium Items.

They used their powers in the most practical way possible: to play fierce games of hide and seek in the woods when no one else could disturb them. Ryou reached out with his Shadows, wrapping his energy around Kek and slamming him against the trunk of the nearest tree. Ryou captured Kek’s lips, sucking as he pulled away from the kiss and then whispering in Kek’s ear.

“You’re it.”

Ryou dashed away. He only had ten seconds to hide before Kek searched for him.

Despite the dark, Ryou saw the forest in clear detail. He used his powers to float up to an oak and hid amongst the branches. Kek ran through the woods on all fours like a beast. His eyes flashed. The dark purple never paled back to lavender, and Ryou thought the deeper color was gorgeous. His own cinnamon brown eyes were now espresso dark. Whenever he caught sight of them in the mirror he almost startled himself because of the contrast between his eyes and hair. If Yugi and the others noticed, they never mentioned it.

Ryou pulled a pebble from his pocket and threw it away from his tree; however, Kek was learning Ryou’s tricks. He searched in the opposite direction, nearing Ryou’s hiding spot. Even with the moon shining through the canopy, the first grays of dawn soaked into the air. Ryou knew their game would be over soon, so he decided to play a little risky. He pounced from his tree, tackling Kek into the dirk and snatching a rough kiss.

“Now you’re double it.” Ryou glided through the woods.

Kek chased Ryou, they intertwined like two black ribbons in a dance and laughed. Ryou gave him a good run, but as the black drained from the woods, replaced by morning, he decided it was time. He stopped beneath a large maple tree and allowed himself to be caught. Kek shoved Ryou to the ground and sank his teeth into Ryou’s neck.

“Yes.” Ryou dug his nails into Kek’s triceps as Kek sucked along his throat.

Leaves, dirt, and pineneedles clung to their hair. They tore away their clothes and rolled in the remains of last year’s leaf litter. The foliage above them burned crimson with the first rays of dawn. Ryou dug through his jacket pocket for the lube and stuffed his fingers into Kek’s ass as they continued to kiss and suck each other’s lips.

Kek brought his knees up to his chest so Ryou could prep him while they kissed. When his gasps became too heavy for making out, Ryou slid inside him and bite his neck.

"Yes."Kek's voice squeaked.

Ryou held still inside of his lover and decorated his shoulder with love bites. Kek scratched down Ryou's bank hard enough to summon red ribbons onto the white skin, but they healed before a single drop could roll from the lacerations.

It was a signal to begin. Kek wanted it badly enough, and Ryou eased out before slamming deep. Kek tossed his head backward and arched, euphoric. Ryou continued the process, hard, hard, and oh so slow…

Kek bit Ryou in return. His nails dug into Ryou's skin. Neither held back, moving with all the speed and strength their unnatural powers afforded them. Kek's screams echoed through the forest, but they were far away from any witnesses and free to love however they pleased.

Shadows surrounded them. The borders of their power intermingled, swirling and writhing with their movements. A surge filled Ryou, desire, hunger, yearning, and a warm, bright love.

His tongue glided along Kek's collarbone. The old ones were wrong. Flesh was sweet, but it wasn't the flesh of a victim that satisfied the most—though blood slides down a throat like fresh honey dripping from the comb. However, the body of an enthusiastic partner tingled against the tongue like enchanted sugar. It was fruit from the Goblin Market. It was the most delicate flavor Ryou had ever known. And it was his to indulge on again and again and again.

Ryou stroked Kek, listening to his cries and adjusting his grip until Kek curled his arms and legs around Ryou's body and screamed.

Only when Kek clung to Ryou in satisfied exhaustion did Ryou fully melt into the experience without inhibition. Kek's heat squeezed Ryou as Ryou slipped in and out. The pressure coiled within Ryou, spiraling, spiraling, and then Ryou's orgasm lit up his every nerve.

Ryou crashed against Kek's chest. Their heartbeats became calm and they lay on the ground like two corpses in an eternal embrace.


End file.
